worldofwar_htiffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Razgriz Ghost/Your Campaign Idea Could Become Official!
Your Own Campaign Could Become One Of The Official Campaigns Yes, that's right! If you have the skill to make a high-quality campaign. Your campaign does not have to be built, just planned. Your Campaign Needs To Include: *Videos - At least one every two missions. These videos do not need to be recorded, just planned out as precisely as possible. *Missions - Every mission has to involve the player having a task, with the possible exception of a training mission. *Outcome - Which countries win the war? Which surrender? *Plot - What happens in the war, and in each induvidual mission. *Major Characters - Every character needs to have a role, position/squad (for example, driver of the player tank, Victor 7), and status reports (include as many of them as they happen during the campaign) (including KIA, MIA, Injured, Crashed/Destroyed, and Captured). You also need to mark which one is the player and when, if necessary. Other Rules: *You need to post a link to your blogpost in the comments. **This may not be an offsite link. *You may not include terrorist attacks, or recreate a war which has happened in the last 50 years. **You may however, do World War II as it has ended more than 50 years ago. *You may not copy copyright-protected campaigns made in other FPS games, without their permission. **If a campaign appears too similar, you will be told, and requested for proof of permission from the copyright-holder, or if not possible, requested to cancel the entry. *You may not include mass murder of civilians in missions or in videos. **You may, however, include reports on the subject. *You are not required to add casualties to the player's main squad, though you are required to add casualties to both sides, though this doesn't have to be in a mission or in a video. **For example, you may include a fact of mass casualties in a mission briefing. *You may only submit one campaign per account. **Suspect sockpuppets may be questioned or banned outright. *You may not insult other real-life people. **However, you may include swearing. So you may include a message like "Oh sh*t, grenade!" *The player character may not speak. This rule no longer applies. Other Notes *An age rating will automatically be set based on the content of the campaign. Age ratings for an infantry campaign range from 7-16+, while a jet-fighter campaign can be on any age rating. *You may also provide the script, mission objectives, and what basically happens during certain incidents. *If your campaign is not officially published as a prize, you may always unofficially publish it and share it. Prizes *The winning few will have their campaigns officially published, and will gain £400,000 in World of War. *All entries which are legal under the rules will be put under a permament vote for favourites. People will get £10,000 in World of War for every vote their campaign receives. *All entries which fit the rules will gain £50,000 in World of War. Category:Blog posts